


My Little Guinea Pig

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Ren's favourite doctor runs a few tests on him. Nothing unusual there, unless you count how 'invasive' they are.Or how enjoyable.





	My Little Guinea Pig

“You might feel a little prick.”

“Ow!” Ren resisted the urge to pull away from the needle in his arm.

“I did warn you,” Tae smirked, dabbing away a drop of blood with a cotton swab, “Is my little guinea pig still squeamish after all this time?”

Ren rubbed at the tiny spot of pain and refused to answer her. This wasn’t the first time she’d teased him after a shot, nor would it be the last. Not that he minded; getting to hear her favourite term of endearment was reward enough.

He sat back on the greying bed, eyes flicking around the small clinic. A pair of x-rays stuck to a light panel blanketed the otherwise dim room in soft blue light. Equipment fought for space on or around her desk. Even the walls had a cramped feeling, the white paint peeking out from behind cute medical posters and old calendars. Ren often wondered how many patients Tae actually worked with. Then again, given the kind of people who would visit her in the little back-alley clinic, he suspected the fewer, the better.

The good doctor herself sat on an office chair, tapping the end of her pen against her thin lips. Aside from the long white lab coat, very little about her screamed ‘doctor.’ Her dark blue hair sat in a messy bob around sharp features. A thick black choker coiled around her neck, accessorised with chains that hung down into the neckline of her dress. A little black number, almost like the kind Ren expected to see at a cocktail bar. His eyes drifted further and further down while Tae busied herself with a clipboard. Her long, pale and slender legs crossed and uncrossed, her skin glowing in the artificial light.

The medicine she gave him was only half the reason he enjoyed coming to the clinic.

“Should I add a lack of focus to the side-effects?” She asked.

Ren snapped out of his trance. “Sorry, I had other things on my mind.”

“Really? I wonder what those things could be,” Tae smirked. Before the blush could even make it to Ren’s cheeks, she rolled her chair over to him with a little wooden stick in hand. “Say ‘ah.’ “

Ren did as he was told. He wasn’t entirely sure she needed to be this close to examine his tongue and mouth. Nor that she needed to rest her free hand on his shoulder as she did so. A faint sweetness rolled off her, like perfumed nightshade, and his heartbeat soared. Her brown eyes flicked up to his, that ghostly smile returning to her face.

And then she pulled away, leaving Ren in a cloud of his own hormones.

“Everything seems normal, so far.” She scribbled a few notes down. “And you haven’t dropped dead either. I’d hate to have to find a new test subject.”

“I don’t think you’d have much trouble.”

“No? You’d be surprised how hard it is to find someone both willing and healthy. And despite everything I’ve put you through, you’re still so perfectly… virile.” She spoke the last word as if she were playing with it. Tasting it.

Ren swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“Take your shirt off,” Tae said.

“Excuse me?”

“Your shirt. I need to have a look at how your abdomen’s been affected.” She spoke matter-of-factly, like all the flirtatious connotations from before had been snuffed out.

Taking his shirt off proved a lot harder than he expected, especially given how his fingers fumbled more, the closer she got to him. Finally, it slid off his shoulders, pooling in a discarded heap around his plaid trousers. Tae dropped to her knees, platform boots clunking on the floor. The first touch made him shiver: her hands were just a little bit colder than the rest of the room.

He could have sworn she was supposed to wear gloves for this.

“Try to relax,” she said.

Her warm breath tickled his skin. Her fingertips traced over peaks and contours, following lines carved out by his time as a Phantom Thief. She pushed and probed, feeling around the toned muscle. Goosebumps followed in her wake, electric sparks jumpstarting Ren’s heart. Her eyes stayed focused on him as she idly bit her lower lip. When she moved her head, he could stare right past her necklaces and down her… Ren stared at the ceiling and tensed his thigh. It was fine to have a crush on an older woman. Not so fine for him to assume she felt the same way.

Without warning, she lunged forward and dragged the very tip of her tongue across a tendon in his neck.

Ren gasped. “A reflex test?”

“No. I just couldn’t resist,” whispered Tae. She traced his collarbone with her lips, her hands gliding up his torso. A soft chuckle escaped her as Ren shivered. “Your heart rate’s gone up. Is my little guinea pig nervous?”

“Not the word I’d use.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Ren groaned as she traced her way back down to his stomach. His breath caught, and he shook under the spidery touch. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back and-

“Ren.”

His eyes snapped open; she never called him that. He looked down at her, her brown eyes staring back. Her gaze stayed level, stern with a touch of softness to it.

“Do you want me to stop?” She repeated, her voice more pressing than ever.

Ren blinked before a sound between a laugh and a sigh escaped him. “Fuck no.”

Tae’s whole body softened, her wry smirk coming back in all its subtle glory. “Good. Because there’s one more place, I’d like to check.”

She pushed him onto his back and deftly undid his trousers. Before Ren’s fluffy black hair could even hit the wall behind him, she’d stripped him down to his socks. A flush of heat rushed through him: being exposed to a doctor at the best of times was embarrassing. A gorgeous doctor with a habit of bending the rules? And, oh yeah, had just fucking seduced you?

“Everything seems to be working.” Tae ran a finger down the underside of Ren’s twitching cock. “Good response, ample seminal fluid and… oh, yes. Excellent proportions.”

She teasingly squeezed his balls with one hand while the other rolled circles about his tip. Ren’s hips bucked up involuntarily. Her chuckle set his ears burning.

“I’ll have to run some intense tests on this later,” She cooed, “But I’ve got more important things to think about now.”

“What do you mean?” Ren stopped himself from whimpering.

“The medicine I gave you affects the lymph system. That means the drug should be running its way through all the glands in your body. That’s why I gave your neck so much… focus.”

She kissed her way down his cock, and he groaned like an animal.

“But there’s one particular gland I’d like to examine. If you don’t mind, of course.” Tae didn’t give him much of a choice. Not with the way her tongue traced over his balls. “Thank you for staying so well-groomed, by the way. That’ll make this so much easier for both of us.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“That depends on whether or not you want to keep getting my medicine.” Tae flashed him a cruel smile. “I’m just kidding. But I think you and I will have a lot of fun with this test.”

“Just-” Ren’s mind briefly exploded as Tae sucked on his sack, a soft moan escaping her. “Fuck! J-just do it!”

She popped off and stood up, rummaging about in one of the drawers beside the bed. Ren slowly lowered his legs down until Tae pushed them back up against his chest.

“Don’t worry,” She said, snapping a disposable glove over her hand, “I’ll be gentle.”

A double hit of fear and arousal sent Ren’s head whirling. Tae knelt between his legs again, humming to herself as she smeared something across the tips of her gloved fingers. Oh. Oh, shit. Ren swallowed: he could stop it at any time. She wouldn’t have asked earlier if he couldn’t. And part of him wanted it to stop. That wasn’t the kind of thing… you just didn’t do that unless you were really kinky, right?

Hell, of course, Tae Takemi was kinky.

He hissed as a cold, wet finger pushed against his anus. Tae traced along his rim, gentle but firm until the cold seeped away and only a curious tickling remained. Ren took a deep breath and tried to relax. Her finger slid deeper and, to his surprise, he moaned aloud.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Tae’s finger moved down to the knuckle, squirming inside him. The short, slow thrusts filled him with an alien pleasure. He shivered and gasped as a second finger joined the first. “It can take a little bit to find it sometimes. Everyone is different, after all. So try not to-”

She brushed over something and jolt of pleasure forced Ren’s hips upwards. With a strangled cry, he gripped the hard foam mattress beneath him.

“I guess that means I’ve found it,” Tae said.

Ren whimpered as she traced circles over the sensitive spot. His cock twitched like mad, pre-cum liberally oozing out of him. Every stroke built a small amount of pressure at the base of his cock. Hell, it was like she was jerking him off from the inside, yet somehow both subtler and more intense.

“No lumps. No unusual shapes… it does feel a bit engorged. Hmm, I’ll have to experiment with that little side effect sometime…” Tae’s amusement undercut her professional tone, “How does it feel for you?”

Ren grunted as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Oh? Is my little guinea pig enjoying himself?” She purred.

He nodded a bit too quickly.

“And if I do this?” Tae traced her thumb along the tip of his cock.

The sharp jolt of pleasure wiped out any chance of a witty comeback. Attacked from both sides, Ren’s cock screamed in his head, begging for more. Pressure bubbled at his base, the shaft aching to be touched more than just the light brushing of Tae’s palm. She giggled, and a flush of embarrassment hit his cheeks. And sent a little shiver down his spine and into his cock. Every soft throb dragged him torturously close to cumming. He sighed, lying back and urging her to go on, to keep pushing until he could finally topple over the edge.

Tae sat back in her chair, pulling her hands away. “I think I’ve finished my examination.”

“What? No!” He sat up, his hard cock twitching in protest.

“Ah, ah.” She pushed him back with her sharp heel. “Down, boy.”

“You can’t leave me like this.”

“I can. And maybe I will. It might be interesting to see just how badly ‘blue balls’ can hurt someone your age.” She pulled the glove off her hand and idly examined her fingernails.

Ren whined. “Tae…”

“Oh? Are we on a first-name basis now?”

“You started it.”

She shrugged and pressed her platform boot into his chest. “And maybe I don’t want to finish it. Not yet, at least. Some boys get so very… obedient if you leave them like this.”

Ren’s cock throbbed, and her smirk grew.

“Do you like that idea?” Tae crossed her legs. Slowly, deliberately giving him a flash of lacey blue panties under her dress.

“I’ve been good, haven’t I? Your little guinea pig?” Ren smiled back, peeking out from beneath his sweat-soaked mop of messy hair. Tae shifted on the office chair with a soft intake of breath. Who was really in power here? “We have a deal. I do your trials, and you give me something in return. So… what do I get for this?”

Tae chewed her lip. Slowly her elegant fingers walked down her thighs, then her calves, then down to the buckles of her strappy boots. Ren sat enraptured as she undid each in turn, the shoes sliding off her dainty feet and crumpling on the ground below. She raised one leg up, slowly bringing her painted toenails before Ren’s face.

“Really?” he asked.

“Not interested?”

“I had no idea it was your thing.”

She laughed and kicked him onto his back. “I never said it was. You asked for a reward, so I’m giving you one. But if you’re not interested…”

Any objection Ren may have had got cut off by her soft soles working along his shaft. It felt... weird. Not unlike a handjob but with less grip. He shuddered as her toes curled around his tip, thick drops of pre-cum oozing between them and down his cock. The whining at his hilt forced his hips upwards, thrusting between the balls of her feet. Her amused chuckling only pushed him further. It reminded him he was at her mercy; his pleasure a gift from her. He bit his lip and shuddered. Dammit, if only she’d stop going so teasingly slow!

Tae ground circles along his tip. His needy cock twitched with every little motion, the pressure mounting. His breathing hitched; his hands gripped the bed tighter. Just like before, she dragged him closer and closer, and he silently prayed she wouldn’t stop. A soft moan escaped him, and she rewarded him with a faster rhythm. She wrapped her toes around his shaft, pumping along him, fixing him with a permanent predatory stare.

The dam burst: with a strangled shout Ren jerked and trembled, his head thrown back. Rope after rope of cum splattered across his stomach. His mind fizzled out, and his body burnt with a brief white heat. The next breaths he took were shaky and short. He blinked the post-orgasm haze out of his mind, looking down at the dripping mess of cum on Tae’s feet.

“Oh,” she said, “Did my little guinea pig enjoy himself?”

“Did you?” He said, trying to regain his composure.

Her smirk grew. Her hands slid down her slender white thighs, inching the bottom of her dress up and up until it bunched at her waist. Her legs drifted apart, the blue lace between on full display. Ren swallowed: a dark, damp patch drew his attention.

“I take that’s a yes?” He asked.

“No. That’s a ‘get over here and clean up the mess you made.’ “

Didn’t need to ask him twice. He almost leapt off the table, kneeling between her legs. Ren held her legs open and dove forward, kissing over the sodden lace of her underwear. She squeaked above him, dominance melting away as her hands grabbed his ruffled hair. He traced the delicate pattern with his tongue and listened as she whimpered. Slowly he brought a hand up her thigh and pulled the offending garment away. Fuck, she was practically dripping. He kissed her clit and dragged his tongue over her folds, letting out a low moan as he savoured her taste. And the sensation of her thighs clamping around his head.

Tae dragged her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her cunt with a soft gasp. His tongue danced over her folds, probing deeper before pulling out and teasing her sensitive little nub. He squeezed and rubbed the smooth skin of her thighs. Breathing proved hardest whenever she tensed and crushed him between her legs. The musky smell filled his world, complimenting warm darkness. He looked up at her, and a smile crossed his face as she leant over him, mouth slightly agape and eyes closed. She whimpered as he upped his pace.

He didn’t stop until he felt her grip tighten. Until he heard her make the most adorable squeak. Until each breath came out with a long shudder. Ren slowed himself, drawing his tongue away from her twitching body as Tae crumpled above him. He licked the sticky mess from around his mouth and smiled up at her. She smiled back: weaker, but no less enthusiastic.

“So, was this trial a success?” Ren asked.

Tae laughed. “I’m not sure. Maybe we’ll have to try another one sometime.”

“I look forward to it.”

She sighed and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. She cradled his head against her, breathing slowly and softly as she stroked his sweat-sodden hair. Whose sweat, they couldn’t tell.

“This isn’t going to make things weird, is it?” She asked.

“We’re a bit beyond weird at this point.”

“I suppose we are.” She ruffled his hair, “My dear little guinea pig… whatever will I do with you now?”

“Whatever you like,” Ren said, though it felt more like a promise. A smile tugged at his lips as her cheeks turned a much brighter shade of red.


End file.
